


how can i resist ya?

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Lube, M/M, Other, Pining, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Sylvain's first time with a guy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sylvain is pininghardfor two certain childhood friends of his, and what better way to get over them than by sleeping with the hot guy from your sparring class?Or, Sylvain is an idiot, but everyone loves him nonetheless.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier (possibly one-sided), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier (possibly one-sided), Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier (possibly one-sided), Sylvain Jose Gautier & Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: anonymous fanfics





	how can i resist ya?

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut ;)

Stumbling back to his room with the Amyryan prince is _not_ what Sylvain had expected would happen tonight. No, instead, he had expected to spend the night partying away, maybe bring home a pretty girl, and pine over Dimitri from afar. Felix never went to these kind of events, which proved that the world still had small graces. Having only one of his crushes there would make it easier for his heart, he had hoped, but avoiding the blond had been more difficult than previously imagined.

So if Sylvain stuck around Claude a little more than what was deemed necessary or appropriate, he didn't mention it. The prince had been a nice drinking companion, though neither of them ended up very drunk. The alcohol had likely had them more pliant, as Sylvain remembered flirting with the other more than he should have. Though it's not as if Claude was innocent either, having flirted right back, and even going as far as to drape himself over Sylvain. By the end of the night, when everyone else was too drunk to remember anything, the two were all over each other. It had been much too good of an opportunity to say no to.

Sylvain's relationship with Claude was one of admiration. He knew that the prince was hiding quite a bit behind his persona—enough that Sylvain would go as far to say he felt he could relate to him. To an extent, of course. Claude was a charmer, even going as far to flirt with Sylvain. He wouldn't lie; if it hadn't been for his childhood crushes, Sylvain probably would have dated him, or done _this_ sooner. Plus, it didn't hurt that Claude was easy on the eyes. More than that, if Sylvain was being honest.

Because of all that, the two of them had become fast friends. Really fast, if the situation Sylvain found himself in meant anything.

"Is this your first time doing this?" Claude asks, perfectly composed, as Sylvain presses kisses down his jawline. He's sitting on Sylvain's mattress, while the redhead kneels near the foot of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Sylvain whispers it right above the brunette's ear, and delights in the way Claude shivers in response. It doesn't hinder the brunette, who only wraps an arm around the back of his neck and pulls him closer. "I mean," Claude says, voice purposefully breathy, "have you ever had sex with a guy?"

Sylvain stops his small ministrations, and lets the worry catch up to him. He didn't want to have Claude concerned over this being Sylvain's first time. Sylvain might not have _romantic_ feelings for him, but he still wanted this to be an enjoyable experience for the both of them. Plus, he had plenty of experience when it came to women, so he figured he could go with his instinct on this one.

He ponders the question for another quiet moment. Claude leans back onto the bed, his arms propping him up, ever so patient. The pose outlines the broadness of the Almryan prince's is so casual, so _sultry_ , that Sylvain feels his mouth dry slightly. He can't deny that Claude wasn't like his past sexual interests. For one, he was a guy, and more importantly: Sylvain had never had sex with someone he would consider a friend. To him, you were either a friend or another person to have sex with. As dark as that sounded, it was how things worked.

But Claude… Claude had somehow blurred the line between them.

"I haven't," he answers truthfully, settling down next to the brunette. Claude seems to take it in stride, and leans towards the drawer on the side. He pulls out a bottle of lube. "You have a preference, between top or bottom?" Claude says it much too casually, as he sets the lube on the mattress. "Though since it is your first time with a guy, it'll be better if you fuck me."

Sylvain tries to ignores the shiver that runs down his spine, as the sex-charged words spill out of Claude's mouth. They're a startling reminder that they're actually doing this. The world comes to a halt when dark green orbs meet his eyes, and with a quick move, Claude is straddling him.

His eyes, dark with lust, look down at him hazy, and dirty words spill out of his mouth. "How do you feel about me riding you?"

Sylvain's breath is stolen from him, and their clothes end up in a pile somewhere behind them.

* * *

"Goddess, _yes_ ," Sylvain moans, as Claude grasps his shoulders and bounces on his cock. The brunette controls their pace, rocking back and forth. The redhead grips the sheets hard, much more affected by this then he had thought he would be. But when he has that tight heat around his cock… it's a miracle he hasn't come yet. Sylvain has to bite his lip to keep from letting out all sorts of embarrassing sounds. Nonetheless, Claude notices.

The noise elicits a grin from him, who starts to slow down, much to Sylvain's exasperation. "Someone's enjoying this," comes the prince's teasing voice, as he rocks down again, and Sylvain _wants_ him. Sylvain gives Claude some time to pick up the pace, until he's had enough and thrusts up clumsily. The sudden movement makes Claude's eyes widen, and the other lets out a muffled gasp, and his grip on Sylvain's shoulder tightens.

Sylvain freezes, the worry that he might have hurt Claude makes him stop. Which is why when Claude brings their lips together in a sloppy, messy kiss and returns to riding him with a newfound fervor, Sylvain is pleasantly surprised. "Ah, fuck," he hisses, when Claude starts shifting himself, trying to find _that spot_ inside him. Sylvain helps, moving in tandem with the brunette. At this rate, he isn't going to last much longer.

With that in mind, Sylvain lifts a hand to stroke Claude's cock. The sudden movement startles the prince, whose eyes widen. "Please," Claude says, in that same breathy voice he first used, almost a moan but not quite. It drives Sylvain to the brink, and with his thoughts in shred, who is he to deny him?

Sylvain has one hand placed on Claude's hip, to help support him, and the other lightly touching his cock. Claude's eyelids flutter closed, reveling in the sensation. The redhead takes the opportunity, to thrust up again, and this time the prince lets out a loud keen. Sylvain does it again and again, meeting each of Claude's movements with one of his own, until they're fucking each other in tandem.

The redhead can feel his release coming a mile away, and starts stroking Claude harder. The Almryan prince starts muttering something under his breath—perhaps a string of curses—but Sylvain's too distracted by the pleasure to pay attention.

Claude raises his voice slightly, and Sylvain catches the last part of his words. "—just _fuck me harder_. Come on, baby, _come inside me_."

Suddenly, as if on command, Sylvain gasps and sparks of pleasure shake him to the core. Cum splatters both on and in Claude's ass, some of it even landing on the sheets. It takes a couple moments for him to ride out his orgasm, but once his vision clears he's left with the image of the Almryan prince still seated on his now-soft cock, while Claude was still hard. _It's pretty hot_ , Sylvain admits.

Claude visibly shudders, probably because of the cum dripping from his hole, Sylvain thinks in guilty delight. Helping him out was the least he could do, especially after the experience Claude gave him. He slowly helps the prince off of him, since Claude looks too tired to much else.

When the brunette finally settles in what Sylvain hopes is a comfortable position, he reaches for Claude's cock, and lightly strokes it. Claude shoots him a glare, a clear _hurry up_. It makes him look adorably petulant, Sylvain thinks, as he takes his time rubbing and warming the lube on his hand. It helps his hand move more comfortably against the other's skin, and after a moment of teasing, Sylvain starts roughly sliding his hand against Claude's cock. The hand job has him moaning within moments, and it's not much longer until proof of his pleasure spills onto Sylvain's chest. The air is punctured by a soft call of Sylvain's name, and the way Claude slumps onto the pillow afterwards, exhausted, fills him with a weird sort of pride. He did that.

Sylvain ignores the giddiness in favor of falling next to Claude. He's nowhere near as tired as Claude must be, since the prince did most of the work this time. The thought of doing this _again_ with the brunette is almost enough to jolt Sylvain out of the post-coital haze, but his brain is already working out a way to repay him.

Suddenly, something covers the light floating above them. Sylvain's cock twitches when Claude looms over him, a hand placed tactically on his chest, holding the redhead down.

"So," he starts, sounding too composed for someone who had just had the brains fucked out of them, and wearing a smirk much too alluring for his own good, "round two?"

* * *

Later, after they finished fucking around and cleaned themselves up, Claude flops onto his bed. Sylvain doesn't really mind him spending the night, but it seems he doesn't have a choice when the prince wraps the comforter around him.

However, when Sylvain joins him, it seems that Claude isn't quite ready to go to bed. He flips over, and stares. Analytic as always, sharp green eyes watch him carefully before voicing his question. "How was it?"

It's surprisingly anticlimactic, and the way the prince looks genuinely worried about his enjoyment makes Sylvain chuckle. "It was good." he answers honestly. " _Really_ good." It elicits a relieved laugh from Claude, and they fall back into their easy companionship.

Sylvain isn't sure how to tell him, but he's really grateful for this. Sure, he knew that he had always felt a certain… attraction to guys, but had never acted on it. Never could, not when Felix and Dimitri were right there, and certainly not when he had a reputation to uphold.

With Claude though… it's different. His want for him is more carnal. Sylvain wants to make Claude fall apart with his every touch, wants to fuck him until neither of them can remember who or where or what they are. He feels _lust_ , so much lust, but Sylvain can't deny that there is some genuine affection there. Their easy friendship, built from teasing smiles and flirty comments, coy lashes and hooded gazes, was just that, friendship. Sex was just a pleasant bonus.

It's just some fun with a friend, a way to unwind after a long day. They make simple conversation, about gossip floating around the school and the classes they shared. It's the most relaxed they've both been in a while. Sylvain doesn't sleep until many hours later that night, letting these thoughts eat away at him, long after Claude lets his own exhaustion consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> might make a part two or turn this into a series if ppl enjoy this...it was kinda rushed but I hope you enjoyed it! please don't forgot to kudos or leave a comment!


End file.
